Forum:Kapitel 640 Diskussion
das neue Kapitel is raus !! ich finde es gar nicht gut. Obito ist eindeutig viel zu übertrieben geworden... Obito sieht dem Weisen der 6 Pfade jetzt verdammt ähnlich, Stab, Mantel, Hörner. Die Hörner sind zwar nicht wirklich gleich, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist nicht zu bestreiten. Die Seiten, in denen Obito zerrissen wird finde ich gut. Man sieht wie er die Kontrolle verliert, das Foto verdeutlicht das dabei ganz gut. Im Endeffekt vergisst er auch wer Minato ist. Aber als es um Rin geht bringt er das Juubi unter seine Konrolle. Und was wollen die andern jetzt noch machen. Der Stab sieht aus, als wäre er auch diesem neuen Element gemacht. Dass Madara in dem Kapitel nicht gezeigt wurde finde ich schade, letztendlich bin nun noch mehr auf seine Trumpfkarte gespannt. Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 05:43, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich musste am Anfang unweigerlich an The Thing denken, war echt eklig, aber krass wie Obito sich da noch gefangen hat und jetzt die Kontrolle hat. Aber eine Frage stellt sich mir noch, hat sich das Juubi jetzt auch in seine Finale Form entwickelt oder nicht? 95.91.92.93 06:01, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @user ist noch nicht bekannt denke aber nicht Obito hat nichts erwähnt außer ein "endlich" was darauf hindeutet das er wohl Endlich die Kontrolle hat. Das Kapitel war Inordnung Ich hoffe nächstes kapitel wird endlich madara's trumpfkarte ausgespielt Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 10:17, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich find das Kapitel eher lahm. Ok Obito scheint jetzt die kontrolle über das Juubi zu haben. Aber das es billig einfach sein soll ist echt schwach von Kishi. Minato wird sich bestimmt im nächsten Kapitel noch schnell weg telepotieren von Naruto und Sasuke damit sie nichts von der Explosion noch ab bekommen. Ob Minatos Jutsu irgendwas mit Versiegelung zu tun hat..? Ich hab keine Ahnung von japanisch, aber Wort Shiki kommt ja auch in Shiki Fuujin vor. 195.126.85.201 10:53, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke mal, dass wir jetzt bei Naruto endlich eine obere Grenze der Kräfte haben. Madara hat gesagt, Obito sei jetzt wie der Weise der sechs Pfade. Und der war angeblich der Stärkste. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ausartet wie bei Dragonball. Noch bin ich aber zufrieden. Auch wenn ich das Bild vom zerreißenden Obito cool finde, verstehe ich nicht ganz, wieso er nun genau so aussieht, wie er dargestellt wird. Wenn das nur ein Abbild seines Bewusstseins ist, dann müsste er doch so aussehen, wie er sich selbst sieht. Und da hätte er schwarze Haare und unbeschädigte Klamotten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er seit seiner Verwandlung mal in den Spiegel geschaut hat. Vielleicht soll es ja eine Andeutung sein, dass Obito unter einer dünnen Schicht aus Chakra doch noch so aussieht wie vorher. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:20, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Fuujin bedeutet so was wie Versiegelung. Shiki ist was anderes.DanielD3 (Diskussion) 17:45, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Da wo Obito auseinander genommen wurde war sicherlich in seinen Gedanken wie sie "zerfressen" vom juubi werden aber wie ich verstanden habe hat er wieder dank Rin < Der Grund für seinen Enormen Willen zu sich Gefunden hat und so den Juubi unter kontrolle brachte Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 18:06, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Heißt es das der Weise der 6 Pfade auch eigentlich anders aussieht ? Ich find das bissle dumm das er unbedingt so aussehen muss wie der Weise. Aufjedenfall fand ich das Kapitel ganz ok und bin echt gespannt was die Trumpfkarte sein wird ich denk es ist was womit Madara die Kontrolle über Obito hat sonst würde er ja nicht so locker drauf sein. Bisjetzt hat man den Rikudou Sennin nur ganz Schwarz gesehen mit seinem Rinnegan und 6 Rote Tomoen wie es Obito hat auf seiner Brust. Obito hat Soetwas wie ein Mantel bis zu den Füßen und 4 Hörner aus seiner Brust stehen die wohl aus seinem Fleisch und seiner Haut enstanden sind der Rikudou hat auch Hörner auf seinem Bild aber ob es das Selbe wie bei Obito ist wird wohl noch lange Unbekannt sein Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 18:07, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Da gabs doch ein Bild wo der Rikudo mit den ganzen Bijuus zusammen war konnte man nur leider von hinten sehen aber trotzdem sieht obito Ihn sehr ähnlich aus was ich bissle dumm finde.. Zu Beginn des Zerreissens fehlt Obito doch bereits ein Arm, nämlich der Arm, der ihm durch den Stein genommen wurde und durch Zetsumasse ersetzt wurde, oder? Dieser ist am Ende auch wieder vollständig. Das würde bedeuten, dass er sich nun vollständig von Madara gelöst hätte. Besteht nicht auch die Möglichkeit, dass Obito nun durch die Reinkarantion klarer sieht und vieleicht von seinem Plan absieht. Immerhin ist auf dem letzten Foto auch seine gesamte Truppe wieder zusammengekittet. Ich frage mich, ob er selbst den Angiff auf Minato beendet und sich am Ende gegen Madara wenden könnte? Es ist nur eine Idee. Es könnte genauso gut sein, dass es nur seinen Willen zeigt Rin wieder zurückzuholen. Mfg Tobi41.12.170.181 10:48, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin gespannt wie Kishi den Krieg jetzt noch weiter führen will Obito ist doch jetzt der stärkste auf dem Platzt. Da fänd ich es albern/komisch wenn Madara ihn dann einfach mit einem Gen-Jutsu belegt um ihn zu kontrollieren um seinen Plan zu vollenden. Zu Obito da er ja jetzt anscheind die kontrolle vom Juubi hat und einen auf Rikudou Sennin macht müsste es doch für ihn ein leichtes sein Rin als Mensch wieder zu beleben.